


You and Me Baby (ain't nothing but mammals)

by tincanicarus



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhodey really doesn't mind, Sexual Roleplay, Switching Positions, Tony is a little shit in bed, and a little bit of a uniform kink as well, so much lovin', they love each other so much u g h, wholesome and ridiculously cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/pseuds/tincanicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think you could get it up again if I licked your lollipop a bit?”</p><p>“Don’t you start again with the lollipop thing.”</p><p>“Aw, Little Rhodey doesn’t mind.”</p><p>“That’s worse–”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Baby (ain't nothing but mammals)

Rhodey’s eyelids are just slipping closed when Tony shifts against him, the movement making the edge of the arc reactor press into Rhodey’s side where his boyfriend is plastered against him, and then Tony says “Rhodey” in a tone that Rhodey immediately identifies as _I want to ask for something but I don’t really know how to go about it_.

“You can’t already want to go again,” is the mumbled reply, Rhodey opening his eyes slowly to meet a pair of very big, pleading brown ones.

Tony chuckles, shaking his head, stretching his arm out over the other’s chest. “I’m an old man with a heart condition, honeybee. I couldn’t go again if I wanted to.”

Rhodey hums, waiting the other out - he knows from the way Tony is fidgeting that he is about five seconds away from spilling whatever’s on his mind.

“I just, look, I thought maybe we could– try something new sometime?”

“In bed?” Rhodey asks, half-curious and, yes, half-suggestive, enjoying how Tony blushes a bit - though, _huh_. Tony wouldn’t usually blush about suggesting to introduce another fancy toy into their sex life. Hell, the guy will suggest threesomes without even blinking.

“Uh. Not necessarily. Kinda. Doesn’t need to be in the bed I suppose.”

“Tony, c’mon,” Rhodey coaxes, smiling a bit at the way Tony ineffectually rambles around the subject. With the way his dark hair is tousled in that delicious _I just had sex_ way, that’s just adorable. Add to that the fact that Tony is currently pressed against him totally naked - yeah, this is probably a good time to bring up something more… hm, _exotic_. “Y’know I won’t judge you.” And as if to make his point, Rhodey wraps his arm a little tighter around Tony’s shoulders.

“I know. But– okay, you know how much I love your cock–”

“This isn’t about a threesome again, isn’t it?”

“No, sheesh, stop interrupting me!” Tony huffs, though his annoyance is very obviously more for effects rather than out of a serious feeling of irritation. “It’s just. I’d like to switch it up sometime. Like, _once_. I mean, whenever I casually bring it up _before_ sex, you just do that growly thing and ravage me, which, that’s sexy as hell, so I never complained, but–”

Rhodey blinks, and lets his hand trail from Tony’s shoulder down his back.

“Rhodey,” Tony says, and yeah, Rhodey has to smirk at how obviously Tony knows what’s coming, and then Rhodey slips one finger into Tony’s hole, still stretched and slick around the digit. Tony exhales in a sigh that somehow manages to sound _sexy_ to Rhodey. Lord, he really is reverting back to horny teenager state around Tony.

“If your point is that I’m well and truly fucked out here and loving it,” Tony says, rocking the slightest bit back against that finger, “your point is made.”

“But you’d like to fuck me, still.”

“Yeah.” And Tony leans in, kisses Rhodey’s sternum, “and it’s really not that I don’t love the sex, or being your personal power bottom, but I’m more of a switch anyways– and you don’t want to share, so it’s been a while, and I’m _seriously_ craving it.”

It’s Rhodey’s turn to sigh. “Alright, we’ll give it a try.”

“It would be a little hypocritical of you to say otherwise with your finger up my ass,” Tony jokes, and then sobers, mustering the other. “You’re not freaking out?”

“No,” and Rhodey almost sounds amused, “I trust you. And, you know you could’ve asked earlier.”

“Hm, but I needed to catch you during a particular good afterglow.”

“I can’t say no to you when you turn up these giant puppy eyes, afterglow or no.”

“But it’s more fun this way.”

Tony grins. Rhodey retaliates by inserting a second finger in Tony’s hole, and Tony’s breath catches before he relaxes again.

“You know, I wasn’t actually kidding about not getting it up again,” he says, sounding somewhat regretful this time around.

Rhodey scissors his fingers.

“Yeah, but you’d let me fuck you anyways.”

It’s only in half-seriousness that Rhodey suggests it - he’s more looking to yank at Tony’s chain, tease him a little, here - but he doesn’t miss the way Tony’s eyes darken at the suggestion, and. Wow. Okay.

“ _Fuck_ yeah, and I’d love it,” Tony breathes, his voice suddenly dripping with sex, and Rhodey is _weak_ , this ridiculous man right here is his _kryptonite_ , he exhales, staring at Tony’s face as he brushes against the other’s prostate, getting a moan as reward.

“I didn’t really–”

“I know,” and Tony huffs a low laugh, here, “you get off on getting me off, also, seriously sexy, god, your _everything_ is so sexy,” he leans in for a kiss, here, brushing tongues, “but you can’t say no to me and I also think having you pound me into the mattress with that delicious, big cock of yours, not to get me off but just for the sake of the pounding, well–”

“Your point is made,” Rhodey brings out, repeating Tony’s words from earlier, his own voice having gone considerably breathy, and Tony laughs, lightly.

“Hm, but you’re an old man, too,” he says, fake-considering that even as he rocks his hips back against Rhodey’s fingers again, “you think you could get it up again if I licked your lollipop a bit?”

“Don’t you start again with the lollipop thing.”

“Aw, Little Rhodey doesn’t mind.”

“That’s _worse_ –”

But Tony is grinning, shifting, Rhodey’s fingers slipping out of his ass, and then his tongue is on Rhodey’s cock, and, well. Rhodey kinda forgets to complain.

Tony is so good at this it is kinda unfair, and so even with Tony teasing him more than anything, it’s not long until Rhodey pushes at Tony’s shoulder. “Stop it, or I’ll come down your throat.”

Of course, Tony has to lick his lips at that, the dirty, dirty cheater. (Rhodey loves it, so much.)

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“What happened to wanting to get pounded into the mattress?”

“Well, that’s the tough thing about having someone as delicious as you in bed,” and Tony leans in, kisses Rhodey’s jaw, “I kinda want _everything_. But, you’re right, there was pounding planned, I’ll assume you’ll be responsible about this and want to lube up again, despite how I’m already stretched and really wanting your cock inside of me.”

It’s not really phrased as a question, Tony already crawling over Rhodey to get at the nightstand and the lube, allowing Rhodey to lean back and enjoy the view. “There’s nothing sexy about hurting you,” he says, and Tony snorts, coming back over to put the lube into his boyfriend’s hand, kissing him.

“I could get people to sign a disagreement with you there.”

“Don’t care. Neither do you.”

“Guilty as charged. Now take me, I need gay butt sex to happen right now–”

“You make it sound so appealing. Get off of me, dear.”

“Yes, platypus,” and Tony obeys, shuffling to the side, stuffing a cushion under himself and lying on his stomach, obviously unable to not wiggle his butt a little as he does. Rhodey has to laugh.

“How did you know I’d want you like this?” Most of the time, Rhodey has a serious soft spot for seeing Tony’s face during sex, not to mention being able to kiss him.

Tony’s grin is audible in his tone of voice. “We agreed on pounding, and this is the best position for pounding.”

“Alright then, Doctor Sex,” Rhodey agrees, nudging Tony’s legs apart and settling between them, uncapping the lube and warming it between his fingers before bringing them back to Tony’s hole, slipping in without preamble.

Tony accepts the intrusion easily, doing a little sigh. “You know you could, literally, just take me? I’m already pretty sexed out here.”

“And you know that I’m still pretty big.”

“Hm, and your beautiful big cock could be inside of me right now–”

Rhodey presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, brushing against the other’s prostate to interrupt his (admittedly, sexy) whingeing. It works, Tony moaning and pushing back against Rhodey’s fingers, even as Rhodey is inserting a third.

Tony is so responsive and eager, despite not even sporting an erection. Rhodey didn’t think that would be such a turn-on, but damn, he feels hot all over, his cock twitching at every moan.

“I’m ready, Rhodey, c’mon–”

“You would say that even if you weren’t,” Rhodey accuses lightly, making Tony laugh as he pulls his fingers out - because yeah, Tony is notorious for wanting to hurry this part up, but by now Rhodey knows when he _actually_ is ready.

“I just love getting fucked by you,” Tony honest-to-God almost _purrs_ , and, really, is it a wonder Rhodey cannot remember ever being as horny around anyone in his life as he is around Tony?

Briefly, he squeezes the base of his cock, sitting back and watching Tony’s hole twitch in turn, licking his lips. “You are so hot,” he says, and Tony - of course - wiggles his butt again.

“Right back at you, hot stuff. Penis, now, please?”

This time, Rhodey has to laugh - Tony can be so smooth, but most of the time, he enjoys being a little shit much more, and it’s good, that he’s so open with Rhodey he doesn’t try to make sex a demonstration of his skills in bed, but freely jokes and laughs around, too.

This is something the one-night stands didn’t get.

“Since you asked nicely,” he allows, and nudges at Tony’s hole with the head of his cock, keeping Tony’s hips in place with both hands so the other can’t push back and take him in, earning a frustrated groan from Tony.

“Rhodey–”

“Don’t worry, I do intend to actually give you the pounding,” Rhodey reassures, amusement in his tone, “I just wanna watch how your hole takes me slowly first.” And he pushes forward, slowly, Tony relaxing into the stillness, accepting the explanation.

“Hm, yeah, you’re gonna slide right in that tight heat– like my hole was made for you–”

Rhodey groans, the slide is easy, Tony opening up around him beautifully.

“Yes, this is where I belong,” he replies, bottoming out with a slowness that is delicious torture, “right here with you, as close to you as I can get.” And he leans in, kisses Tony between his shoulder blade.

Tony makes a little “ah” sound that gives away that this is more sap than the other engineer strictly knows what to do with, and Rhodey smiles.

“Tell me how you want this.”

Dirty talk is much more familiar territory to Tony, and he takes Rhodey up on the opening without any hesitation. “Just take me however hard you want to, I want you to use my hole– I want you to really fuck me, Rhodey–”

“Shh, I’m gonna give you what you need.”

“You already are, fucking me hard right now is just the cherry on top,” Tony replies, and Rhodey grips his hips again, draws out until only the head is inside Tony’s hole, and slams back in, Tony moaning his appreciation.

“Ah, yes, fuck, exactly like that, just a little lower–”

And the next one nails his prostate, Tony becoming incoherent, clawing at the sheets, pushing back at every push, and Rhodey keeps aiming for that spot, Tony’s walls fluttering around his cock.

“Yes, yes, I want it, give it to me–”

“ _Tony_.”

It’s too much, Tony always is, but it’s so _good_. “You’re so good, you’re so perfect, taking my cock like this,” Rhodey loses all rhythm, pounding in earnest now, the bed shaking at every thrust, and Tony moaning like this would be enough to bring him over the edge, but of course Tony has to top that, as per usual.

“Fuck yes, come inside me, c’mon, Rhodey–”

And Rhodey does, helpless to do anything but obey, balls tightening, moaning Tony’s name and spilling inside of him, only barely having the presence of mind to make sure when he collapses it is not on top of Tony, but drawing Tony on top of him instead, cock slipping out of the other’s hole as he does.

They lie there, cuddling - Tony rubbing his cheek against Rhodey’s chest like a content cat at one memorable point - for a while before Rhodey finds his words again.

“So, receiving sex without an erection?”

“Awesome and tragically underrated,” Tony gives back immediately, feeling Rhodey’s chuckle vibrating through his chest.

There is a pause, and then Tony speaks up again. “We can try the switching positions thing through roleplay.”

“Mmm?”

“Yeah, I mean, it might be easier for you to accept me in the dominant position when it’s a game. Pretty sure it will be.”

Rhodey is not convinced, conveying that by way of opening his eyes slowly for the sole purpose of raising his brows at Tony.

Tony is smiling almost innocently at him. “We can bring my uniform kink into it. It’ll be awesome.”

“Good lord,” and Rhodey laughs, already knowing that he’ll give in, “but no ruining my uniform, I need to wear that in public.”

“Sure, honeybee,” and Tony leans in for a kiss, this one slow and almost lazy, “most fun will be making you strip out of it, anyways.”

“Huh.” Briefly, Rhodey considers just what exactly he’s signing up for, here, but he can’t bring himself to worry about it. He does trust Tony, and he does want to give Tony what he wants. “Alright. My uniform and roleplay.”

“That’s a good boy,” Tony teases.

Rhodey lightly slaps his arm for that one.

* * *

Rhodey looks at the mirror in the hallway, looking his outfit over and straightening his tie - a nervous gesture that’s completely unnecessary, surely, when he’s walking into the office of his boyfriend with a suitcase they both know is empty, right?

And yet. Tony had been very specific about wanting the navy uniform ‘and don’t you try leaving medals away, honeybear, I will know’, and so here he is. In front of Tony’s office. Staring at himself in the mirror.

He grips the suitcase a little tighter, draws himself up to full height, shoulders back - and raises his hand to knock, not waiting for a response but opening the door. “Mister Stark?”

“Finally decided to stop loitering around the door–” Tony throws him a brief look, then directs his gaze back to the papers on his desk, “–Colonel?”

Well. Rhodey frowns. Of course Tony would know - and of course, if he was a military man he didn’t know, Tony probably would open it up frostily - but he still didn’t expect that turn of conversation.

“This is… Mister Stark, I am here on a sensitive mission. Surely you understand me needing time to prepare mentally before coming in.”

“No,” Tony offers, sounding vaguely amused, “I actually don’t do that, ever. But do tell me what kind of sensitive mission requires a full-bird Colonel waltzing in my office?”

Rhodey nods, draws himself up tall - they made the ‘mission’ up, of course, but it’s easy to pretend he actually does act on orders. “My superiors want you to–”

“No,” Tony interrupts him, and Rhodey blinks, confused.

“No?”

“Whatever your superiors want from me– weapons, upgraded tech, contracts making me slave away for the army for the next five years– I am not inclined to give it to them. And, by extension, you.”

Which makes sense to Rhodey, really. He nods again. “I understand. This is about contracts for various tech upgrades.”

“Weapons?” Tony asks, sounding wildly unenthusiastic, his eyes still on the papers he’s holding.

“Some of them are weaponizable, but–”

“It’s a no.”

“–even if you could give the army some support, on the contracts you chose–”

“Colonel. Sit down. Let me explain this to you in simple terms.”

Tony puts the papers down, shifting his attention to Rhodey, assessing him as the other walks over and sits down on the visitor’s chair.

It feels strange, Tony looking at him like this. Probably only because of the situation being– strange, a game, as Tony called it, but Rhodey still finds it hard not to fidget under the scrutiny. In an effort not to give away his nervousness, he studies Tony in return - and the billionaire looks sharp, wearing a dark suit and a slim, red tie. As usual, his boyfriend looks unfairly good. It doesn’t really help dispel the strangeness of the situation for Rhodey.

“No,” Tony says, stapling his fingers together, “ _non, njet, nein, nee, não,_ no. I’m not signing anything. Your mission is gonna have to be a failure. Consider this being me not wasting your time.”

Rhodey holds the gaze this time, his mission being a _failure_ \- even if none of it is real - rankles. He almost wonders if Tony did that on purpose, especially catching the sliver of a smirk on the other’s face.

“Mister Stark,” he says, and falls quiet, Tony doing nothing more than raise his brows. “I have been instructed to try and get you to sign some contracts - you are free to choose whichever you prefer - in any way possible. The military will pay your worth, of course, if you’d just give me a chance to convince you…”

Something in Tony’s expression shifts, there, the other leaning back in his chair, studying Rhodey with another, new sort of curiosity. “Any way possible,” he repeats, and his voice has gone low. Rhodey has to fight the blush, and if the small smile Tony sports is any indication, is probably not very successful doing so.

“Yes.”

“And if I’d like to spread you out on my desk and have my dirty way with you?”

It is asked as casually as if Tony was speaking about the weather, and Rhodey feels himself blushing harder. “…Mister Stark?”

“You are _very_ attractive,” Tony says, and Rhodey doesn’t have to act at all, throwing the other a surprised look, because, hello, Tones, have you looked in a mirror lately? But Tony ignores that. “And to imagine that I could take a Colonel sent by the military apart, sent to me to convince me to sign military contracts, it adds an extra something. In other words, I’d like to ruin you. I’d also make sure you’d love it every step along the way, so of course, it depends on you. Are you interested?”

“Interested…” Rhodey repeats, watching Tony, the easy smile the other is wearing, thinking how beautiful the other is. “I… I am interested, yes.”

“You’ll have time to change your mind and walk out of here before I touch you,” Tony offers, magnanimously, “of course– you’d have to go home telling your superiors Stark wasn’t willing to help, but at least you didn’t have sex with said Stark in his office in that scenario.”

Rhodey only has to imagine having sex with Tony in his office, and yep, his cock is showing interest in the proceedings - briefly, he considers covering himself with the suitcase, but decides against it, letting Tony see the growing bulge.

Which Tony rewards by licking his lips. Damn.

“Strip,” he says, and Rhodey blinks.

“Excuse me?”

“Strip,” Tony repeats, humor in his tone, but there’s no mistaking it - that was an  _order_ , more than a request. Rhodey’s fingers shake a little as they find the buttons on his jacket, Tony watching his every move.

“What am I calling you?”

“Oh. James.”

Tony smiles at that, and Rhodey kind of has to smile back, breaking character for a brief moment.

“Call me Tony, then.”

Rhodey nods, and sobers up again. “Tony.”

He’s undressing methodically rather than sexily, but Tony seems content to let him do it at his pace, probably watching out for Rhodey hesitating - which he does, when he stands there in his underwear, and Tony gives him a nod, and then Rhodey’s underpants are on the floor and he’s standing, completely naked, in front of Tony’s desk.

“Very nice,” Tony comments, and there’s a spark in his eyes, giving him an almost predatory air. Rhodey hasn’t known that look beforehand - but it does let him shiver with anticipation now, and Tony waves him over to himself, directing Rhodey to sit on the desk before Tony.

“Can I kiss you, James?”

 _What a silly question,_ Rhodey can’t help but think, lips quirking lightly. “Yes, Tony.”

Tony grabs his neck, then, making Rhodey bow down to him, kissing him first lightly, but deepening it rapidly. When he lets go of Rhodey again, Tony’s pupils are blown wide, and Rhodey feels his breath catch.

“Second thoughts?”

It’s a loaded question - referring to the game, referring to the premise, referring to Rhodey bottoming for the first time in his life.

Rhodey doesn’t have to think about his response at all.

“No, Tony.”

Tony smiles, opens a cupboard, and pulls out lube. Rhodey is not even a little bit surprised.

“Lean back,” Tony tells him, and his voice is softer now, Rhodey obeying - and winces when Tony’s finger circles his hole, Tony chuckling lightly.

“You don’t do this often.”

“I had sex with a man before,” Rhodey says, a vague protest, and Tony quirks a smile.

“Just the one? Sounds boring.”

“No, he’s fantastic,” Rhodey protests, with more force this time around, and they share a little smile this time, because yeah duh, everybody knows who Rhodey is talking about here.

“But you’ve never received,” Tony continues, still circling Rhodey’s hole, Rhodey feeling like he’s getting used to the touch.

“No,” he admits, and Tony’s smile becomes dangerous.

“That makes you practically a virgin.”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Rhodey returns, dryly, and Tony laughs.

“Shush, James.”

Tony’s finger breaches Rhodey’s hole now, and of course Tony has taken care to make sure the lube is warmed and everything, but Rhodey still tenses up, because this - okay, no, he is definitely not used to this kind of touch.

“Relax,” Tony murmurs, his free hand coming up to pet up and down Rhodey’s side, and eventually, Rhodey does relax, Tony’s finger that had stilled before starting to move, circle around, bending, searching for– and abruptly, Tony brushes over a place that shoots pleasure through Rhodey’s whole system, Rhodey arching up from the desk, a small, surprised moan escaping him.

“I could just sit here and massage your prostate until you come,” Tony suggests, casually, and Rhodey makes a noise at that, unsure how he feels about it, because based on two seconds ago, getting his prostate massaged sounds _awesome_ , but–

“Or I could do the same with my cock,” Tony continues, and his tone of voice is still deceptively casual, watching Rhodey. “Color?”

“Green,” Rhodey breathes out, “green, green, whatever you want, do it.”

For some reason, him already sitting there shaking with arousal was just what Rhodey needed to be convinced of the truth behind Tony saying that he’ll make Rhodey love this. And Tony laughs, bright and joyful.

“That’s dangerous,” he warns, and Rhodey shakes his head, breaking character.

“No, I trust you.”

Tony doesn’t comment, but his expression says _I love you_ clear as day, and Rhodey smiles back - and then a second finger follows the first, and Tony lets him adjust to the new feeling before moving again, scissoring, and oh, nice.

He moans again, Tony smirking now.

“Aren’t you - _hah_ \- going to undress?”

“No,” Tony says, and Rhodey’s eyes fly open to throw the other a betrayed look, which only makes Tony’s smile widen, “I want you to remember that I am in control. I want you to remember being taken by me, fully clothed, while you were sitting nude on my desk. But if you’re good, you can take off my tie.”

“Gee, generous,” Rhodey replies, and then there’s a third finger, and he seems to be able to relax easier now, adjusting much quicker than to the first two fingers - maybe the way Tony keeps brushing over his prostate has something to do with that - and Rhodey loses track of everything after that, Tony pumping three fingers in and out of him in a rhythm that has Rhodey’s head swimming.

Tony doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers as he gets up, stands between Rhodey’s legs, his dress pants tented, leaning forward so he almost covers Rhodey’s body with his own.

“Take off my tie,” he orders, voice soft, and Rhodey wants to protest because how is he supposed to do that without accidentally strangling his boyfriend when said hot jerk keeps finger-fucking him like this?

But he makes his fingers go to the tie, wraps his legs around Tony’s hips, shivering under the continued assault of Tony’s fingers. It seems to take him forever to take Tony’s tie off like this, but Tony doesn’t give him a break, continues finger-fucking him through the entire thing, and kisses him deeply when the tie does come off.

“Good, that’s good, James, what do you think, are you ready for my cock?”

The thought excites Rhodey more than anything, in that moment, and so he nods against Tony’s neck, the other chuckling lowly.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, yes I am ready for your cock, Tony.”

“Good,” Tony says, again, still leaning over Rhodey, then kisses him again - a soft kiss this time, and then pulls his fingers out of Rhodey’s ass with a wet sound, Rhodey whining at the sudden loss - because, it does feel like a loss, like he needs something back in there yesterday.

“Tell me what you want,” Tony asks, maybe demands, and Rhodey opens his eyes, giving the other a look out of wide eyes. Tony smirks.

“Don’t think you’re gonna get anything without begging me at least a little, Colonel.”

“I didn’t know you’d be mean about it.”

Tony chuckles, and then his lips are practically touching Rhodey’s ear. “Beg me, Rhodey.”

Rhodey doesn’t, even for a moment, believe that that slip was accidental. Tony knows him too well for that, knows exactly how to get Rhodey to give him what he wants–

“ _Please_ fuck me.”

Tony rocks forward at that, his clothed erection brushing against Rhodey’s cock, and this is gonna drive Rhodey insane. He just knows it. He’s probably not gonna make it through this. (That’s a little dramatic, now - can he say that Tony’s drama queen tendencies are contagious?)

“How do you want to be fucked,” Tony murmurs, and his voice is liquid sex, honestly, “hard and fast? Gentle and slow?”

“It’s _basically_ my first time, Tony,” Rhodey says, and Tony laughs into his neck.

“I’ll be gentle, understood. Just wanted to check in first.”

There’s the sound of a zipper, and Tony uncaps the lube, pausing, considering Rhodey from under half-lidded eyes. “Wanna lube me up?”

As if Rhodey would say no to a chance of getting his hands on Tony, ever.

“Yes.”

Tony smiles, hands over the lube, projecting a casual arrogance - standing there like a _King_ \- and Rhodey wants to kiss him, so he does, at the same time as he reaches for Tony’s cock, Tony exhaling in his mouth.

Control. The thing about bottoming is - to trust someone enough to hand them over that kind of control. It’s not easy for Tony, but Tony never questioned his trust in Rhodey, and Tony has never been shy about exploring all kinds of sexual jenga moves. So it might be harder for Rhodey, who knows?

And in this moment, Tony gives some control back, hands it over. The same control that Tony has taken firmly into his own hands since the start of this game - and yes, Rhodey will admit, if you give Tony control you can trust him to do damn good with that, because Tony’s just that kind of amazing. But here, when Tony hands a tiny sliver of control back over–

Rhodey likes it, appreciates it. He doesn’t think he won’t enjoy bottoming for Tony - not at all - but playing the dominant part simply feels easier. Maybe that’s the years he’s spent in the closet speaking. Who knows?

“That’s enough,” Tony breathes, and he kisses Rhodey softly, sweetly.

Rhodey feels his chest warm up until it becomes a little worrying. “I love you,” he says, and Tony looks up at him, smiles, and kisses him again, with more feeling this time.

Tony doesn’t often say the words back. It makes it more special when he does, but even when he doesn’t, Tony will show him, just the way he kisses him…

Tony’s cock nudges against his hole, and all thought flees Rhodey’s mind, body reflexively tensing up. Soothingly, Tony rubs his hands down the other’s side. “Shh, relax. I won’t hurt you. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

It takes a couple moments of Tony touching him, murmuring encouragements and sweet promises, before Rhodey actually does relax, letting Tony know by way of going “less talking, more sex.”

Tony laughs, and pushes.

It’s slow, and painfully sweet, really, how Tony tempers himself, so obviously much more concerned about how Rhodey feels than chasing his own pleasure. This way, it seems to take forever until Tony bottoms out, leaning down to whisper “I’m inside you now, Rhodey.”

“Doesn’t seem so bad,” Rhodey gives back, breathless, and Tony hums in agreement, giving a little rock that takes Rhodey’s breath away, and then Rhodey is clinging to Tony, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders.

“How does this feel?” Tony murmurs, and somehow hits Rhodey’s prostate spot-on, Rhodey swearing and Tony laughing at that response.

Tony fucks him slow and gentle, most of the time doing no more than little rocking motions that are a delicious, slow descent into hazy pleasure. Rhodey is pretty sure he’ll forget his own name if this keeps going.

“That’s it, let me take care of you,” Tony says, “you feel so good, so right, James. Let me make you feel good.”

Rhodey moans, warmth curling in his belly.

“Tony–”

“You’re close, I know, let’s see if you can come just from my cock,” Tony says leans in to kiss Rhodey, rocks forward, still keeping it gentle and slow.

Rhodey’s world explodes as he comes with a shout.

Tony keeps rocking into him through the aftershock, and Rhodey has just enough presence of mind to watch him when he comes - Tony is beautiful like this, finally spilling into him, a groan and Rhodey’s name on his lips.

_I love him so much._

There’s lots of lazy kisses, and the disadvantage of office sex becomes very clear to Rhodey when he realizes how limited they are in cuddling opportunities on top of a desk - but when Tony slips out of him, he solves that problem neatly by sitting back in his chair and pulling a sexed out Rhodey into his lap, peppering his face with kisses, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“So?”

“So, okay, we can do this every now and then.”

“This, specifically, or the cock up your ass part?”

“The latter. As much fun as this was - and it was - I don’t think the idea of roleplaying is that you keep playing the exact same scenario.”

“Rhodeybear.”

“Yes, Tony, I liked it, you are a fantastic fuck in every way imaginable, but I swear if you’re gonna gloat about this for a week - I can just imagine you going on about how you introduced me to the glory that is a cock up the ass - I swear I will make you sleep on the couch.”

“I have a ridiculous amount of guest rooms.”

“Couch.”

“Cruel.” But Tony is smiling, it is audible in his voice, even as he nuzzles Rhodey’s neck, and Rhodey sighs in contentment.

“You love it.”

“I absolutely do.”

“Are you always that dominant when you top?”

“Ah,” Tony smiles a little sheepishly, “was it too much?”

Rhodey considers that, finally shaking his head. “No, it’s just, the dominant/submissive thing doesn’t do much for me. At least when I’m on this end.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Tony replies, “honestly, I don’t always pull the dominant card like this– it’s just it’s been a while, so I took advantage to get it out of my system.”

Nodding, Rhodey moves in for another gentle kiss. “That’s fine. If you need it, we can do this again, too, but next time you top, I’d like to try you not playing up the dominance part that much.”

“Hm, sure.” And Tony smiles before sobering up. “But if you get nothing out of getting ordered around in bed, I’ll feel selfish doing it again.”

“Oh, shut up, you were great, it was great, I’m not being a martyr here. You know I get off on getting you off.”

“Fine, we’ll talk about it when you’re not influenced by the afterglow.”

Rhodey snorts softly, letting it go for now. Leave it to Tony to worry about being selfish when he did nothing but bring pleasure to James, honestly. “By the way, I had no idea you’d have that kinda self control in bed. When you’re bottoming, you’re always so–”

“Overeager? Impatient?”

Rhodey nods. “Yeah, and more. And I love it, but this wasn’t bad either, it was just a real change of pace.”

“Well,” and Tony shifts a little, “strange as it may sound, when I bottom, I chase my own pleasure, whereas when I top, I focus on my partner. I can do self control when it’s about you, babe.”

“You say the sweetest things.”

“Just for you, platypus.”

“I really don’t get that nickname at all.”

Tony laughs, and Rhodey smiles, because honestly? Making Tony laugh is better than sex or three consecutive orgasms, any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble originally posted to my tumblr [right here](http://tincanicarus.tumblr.com/post/144896396240/you-and-me-baby-aint-nothing-but-mammals). Feel free to go forth and reblog ;)


End file.
